Thanks For Giving
by Rupert Brown
Summary: With Thanksgiving just around the corner, Lizzie investigates how other cultures celebrate the day. Meanwhile, Jo and Matt have to suffer the consequences of Sam's drive to be the big winner at this year's company picnic games. Written in screenplay format. Fictional 'Third Season'.
1. Cold Opening

COLD OPENING

FADE IN:

INT: MALL—DAY

LIZZIE, MIRANDA, and KATE are admiring the festive decorations that abound. It's Thanksgiving time.

LIZZIE

Don't you just love Thanksgiving? A four day weekend, all the pumpkin pie you can eat, and family.

MIRANDA

(excited)

And turkey! Can't forget the turkey!

KATE

Not to mention the Thanksgiving Day Parade.

LIZZIE

In fact, Thanksgiving may be the perfect holiday.

KATE

Except for one tiny thing.

At that very moment, a group of boys walk by talking excitedly, while tossing a football back and forth. The girls look at each other and express in unison—

LIZZIE/MIRANDA/KATE

Football!

They break out laughing.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Playing football? Fun. Watching it? Not so much.

 **DIGITAL PHOTOS:**

 **Lizzie sitting on a couch with Gordo, watching football on t.v.**

 **Lizzie with a bored look on her face, while Gordo is excited.**

 **Lizzie slumps on the couch while Gordo jumps up in enthusiasm.**

 **BACK TO SCENE**

MIRANDA

But, yeah, Thanksgiving totally rocks.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Bring on the cranberries!

FADE OUT:

END OF COLD OPENING


	2. Act I

ACT I

FADE IN:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—CLASSROOM—DAY

We find GORDO and LEI (first seen in Season Two's episode, "El Oro De Montezuma") working on some school project. In walks Lizzie.

LIZZIE

Gordo, it's lunchtime.

She notices Lei.

LIZZIE (CON'T)

(brightly)

Oh, hi, Lei. How're you doing?

LEI

Good. Thank you.

LIZZIE

Your English is really improving.

LEI

Thank you. I have been practicing.

LIZZIE

Hey, why don't you come with us for lunch?

LEI

Thank you. But I cannot.

LIZZIE

Sure you can. You can't work on your project by yourself.

GORDO

No, Lizzie. He means he can't eat lunch today.

LIZZIE

(quizzically)

Huh? Why not?

GORDO

Because it's Ramadan.

LIZZIE

(confused)

Rama—-what?

GORDO

Ramadan. It's the Islamic holy month. During the day, those of the faith aren't supposed to eat anything.

(beat)

It demonstrates their piety. Lei's from Indonesia, and Islam is big there.

(to Lei)

Right, Lei?

Lei nods in confirmation.

LIZZIE

Oh. I didn't know that. So this Rama—-Rama—-

GORDO

Ramadan.

LIZZIE

Ramadan. It lasts a whole month?

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Wow. Talk about working up an appetite!

LEI

Yes. But it is not as bad as it sounds. Each night there is feasting to be had, and banquets are laid out for those too poor to afford food.

LEI (CON'T)

It is a time of reflection and of giving thanks.

GORDO

Think of it as if Thanksgiving lasted for a whole month.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

That's a lotta turkey!

Lizzie stands there, thinking about the differences and similarities of their different cultures.

CUT TO:

EXT. MCGUIRE'S BACKYARD—-DAY

We see MATT and JO waiting around for SAM, who is in the house. Neither look all that happy.

MATT

Mom, do we have to do this again this year?

JO

The annual company games your father's office throws mean a lot to him.

MATT

But we always lose.

JO

Well, that's not what's important… The important thing is that we have fun.

MATT

Where's the fun in losing?

JO

Now, that's not fair. We almost won the Potato Sack Race last year, didn't we?

MATT

That's because Lizzie got stung by a bee.

JO

Oh. Well, what matters is that we try.

MATT

(slyly)

Even when it means falling on your face in a mud puddle?

CUT TO:

 **DIGITAL STILL:**

 **Jo in a mud puddle with her face covered in mud, all the while contest participants race by her and spectators point and laugh at her.**

JO

(abruptly)

I'll talk to your father.

At that moment, SAM comes outside. He's pumped about the upcoming company picnic games.

SAM

(smiling)

Okay, who's ready to train!

JO

Um, about that, Sam…

SAM

(oblivious)

Come on, let's line up!

JO

Sam, is all of this really necessary?

SAM

Sure. This is going to be our year, I can feel it!

MATT

(humoring Sam)

Right, Dad. You bet. We've got it in the bag…

Matt rolls his eyes.

JO

Maybe—-Maybe we should just hold off on training right now, Sam. After all, Lizzie isn't even here.

SAM

That's no problem. She can catch up in no time.

(beat)

How about we start with the Whipped Cream Challenge?

MATT

This won't be like the last time, will it?

SAM

(dismissive)

Nah. Besides, that rash cleared right up, didn't it?

Matt and Jo are stuck, and their faces show it.

CUT TO:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—-HALLWAY—-DAY

Lizzie and Miranda are walking to class.

MIRANDA

Wow. A whole month without eating, except at night? I'd pass out by lunch!

LIZZIE

Tell me about it. I didn't realize that giving thanks could be such hard work.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

And here I thought it was a holiday. There isn't supposed to be any work on holidays; that's the whole point!

MIRANDA

I guess people celebrate things in different ways.

LIZZIE

Yeah.

(beat)

But the weird thing is that while the customs are different, it's the same thing that everyone is celebrating.

MIRANDA

I see what you mean. Like with Halloween and Day of the Dead. They're basically the same thing, only they fall on different days in different countries.

LIZZIE

Exactly. Different cultures, but the same function.

Lizzie is deep in existential thought as the duo continue to walk.

CUT TO:

EXT. MCGUIRE'S BACKYARD—-DAY

Sam is addressing Jo and Matt in regards to their training. There's a makeshift obstacle course laid out.

SAM

The Egg Toss Relay is one of the most important activities. It requires balance as well as speed. Holding the egg thusly, you weave your way around the obstacle—-

JO

(interrupting)

Sam, we know how to play.

SAM

Oh. Okay then. Let's give it a go!

(to Matt)

How about you start off, Sport?

Matt takes the egg, makes his way through the obstacle course, then tosses it back to Sam, who catches it without its breaking. Sam then makes his own way through the course and back, hurrying throughout.

Just as he's approaching Jo, he stumbles, causing the egg to fly and hit Jo in the face—covering her with egg yoke.

Matt backs away as Sam looks on in horror. Jo's facial expression shows her intense displeasure.

CUT TO:

INT. DIGITAL BEAN CAFÉ—-DAY

Kate, Miranda, and Gordo are sitting at a table casually eating/drinking.

Enter Lizzie with an armload of books.

MIRANDA

We wondered where you were.

(beat)

What're those?

She indicates the armload of books that Lizzie gratefully puts down on the table.

LIZZIE

Research.

GORDO

Research?

KATE

For what?

LIZZIE

I've been thinking. Lei made me realize that there are so many different ways cultures celebrate the same things.

MIRANDA

Yeah, so?

LIZZIE

So, I thought with Thanksgiving coming up, it'd be the perfect time for us to bone up on them.

MIRANDA

Why?

LIZZIE

Because, Miranda! There's more to Thanksgiving than mashed potatoes and stuffing!

ANIMATED LIZZIE

(speaking through a mouthful of stuffing)

Yeah!

KATE

Sounds cool to me. Where do we start?

LIZZIE

Here.

She hands out books.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Just call me Miss Multicultural!

CUT TO:

MUSICAL MONTAGE

INT. TEA SHOP—-DAY

Lizzie is researching Chinese Thanksgiving practices, but the research seems to go too well as she finds all manner of oriental trappings heaped upon her until she is overwhelmed.

CUT TO:

EXT. PARK—-DAY

Gordo is doing some research of his own on ethnic African Thanksgiving holidays, thus he's at a large family get together. His research also goes too well, in that the various family members try to feed Gordo food that he wants nothing to do with.

CUT TO:

INT. CONVELASENT HOME-—DAY

Miranda is finding out more about her Mexican 'roots' by way of researching Hispanic Thanksgiving traditions the best way she knows how: by talking to old people. Unlike Lizzie or Gordo, she's having an easy time of it.

CUT TO:

INT. A HOME—-DAY

Kate is interviewing two ethnic Indians (from India) who are in traditional dress, in an effort to learn more about Indian Thanksgiving customs. She too is having an easy time of it.

END OF MUSICAL MONTAGE

CUT TO:

INT. MIRANDA'S BEDROOM-—DAY

Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Kate are comparing notes.

GORDO

Okay, we've found out how different cultures celebrate Thanksgiving.

KATE

Some through dance…

MIRANDA

Or story telling…

LIZZIE

Or decorations…

GORDO

(shuddering)

Or food.

GORDO (CON'T)

Now what?

LIZZIE

Now we get to work.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

I'll be thankful when all this work is done! Sheesh!

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT I


	3. Act II

ACT II

FADE IN:

INT. MCGUIRE HOME—-KITCHEN-DAY

Jo is finishing up washing her face as Sam looks on.

SAM

We just need to work out the kinks, that's all.

JO

Sam, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?

SAM

Nah. Why do you say that?

The doorbell rings.

SAM

I'll get it.

At the door is a tall, athletic man, with a tank top and whistle—-a PERSONAL TRAINER of some kind.

SAM

Oh, hey, come on in.

Jo comes to see their visitor.

JO

Sam? Who's your friend?

SAM

He's going to be our personal trainer.

JO

'Personal trainer'?

SAM

Yeah. I figured all we need is a little extra help and we'll win this year for sure!

JO

This is what I'm talking about!

SAM

What?

JO

We do not need a personal trainer.

PERSONAL TRAINER

Actually, you could stand to lose a few—-

(off look)

Uh, I think I'll just wait over here…

JO

(coldly)

Yeah, you do that.

The Personal Trainer wanders off.

JO

Sam, we are not hiring a personal trainer!

SAM

(sheepishly)

Actually, we already did…

JO

What?

SAM

He's paid up through the week…

As Jo stands agog, we see the Personal Trainer in the background grazing through the refrigerator, munching on a carrot stick he found.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL—-QUAD—-DAY

Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Kate are sitting around a lunch table trying to puzzle something out.

KATE

Okay, we've done all this studying about other cultures, now what do we do with it?

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Good question. I just wish I had a good answer!

LIZZIE

There's got to be something we can do with all this information.

GORDO

We could always write a book.

LIZZIE

Not helping, Gordo.

MIRANDA

Personally, I'm too hungry to think.

She starts chowing down. As she does, an idea comes to Lizzie.

LIZZIE

That's it!

KATE

What is?

LIZZIE

(pointing to the food)

That!

MIRANDA

Curly fries?

LIZZIE

No! Food!

GORDO

What about it?

LIZZIE

The one thing all of these different celebrations have in common is food! What if we threw a party, incorporating all their different customs?

KATE

That sounds kind of cool. But where would we have it?

MIRANDA

Oh, we could have it at the school gym!

GORDO

That's great, but how're we supposed to get that much food on such short notice?

ANIMATED LIZZIE

One problem at a time!

CUT TO:

EXT. MCGUIRE BACKYARD-—DAY

Sam, Jo, and Matt are 'sweating to the oldies', doing pushups as their Personal Trainer coaxes them on.

Jo stops exercising.

JO

Sam, we need to talk.

PERSONAL TRAINER

I didn't call for a break.

A lion like growl escapes from Jo's throat.

PERSONAL TRAINER

Er, like I said, let's take five.

He walks off quickly.

JO

Sam, this has gotten out of hand.

SAM

What do you mean?

JO

I know the company picnic is important to you, Honey. But what's more important is to keep things in perspective.

SAM

What do you mean?

JO

Sam, you've hired a grown man to get us ready for a Three-Legged race! They're games. Games are supposed to be fun!

MATT

And there's nothing fun about pushups!

SAM

(abashed)

I guess you're right. I just got so caught up in winning that I forgot that it's not whether you win or lose, but how you play the game.

MATT

Though it would be nice to win for a change…

JO

Matt!

The Personal Trainer wanders back over.

PERSONAL TRAINER

So, I still get paid, right?

CUT TO:

INT. HIGH SCHOOL—-GYM—-NIGHT

Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Kate are at their multicultural Thanksgiving festival. They are surrounded by people, food, decorations, etc.

GORDO

I have to hand it to you, Lizzie. You really pulled it off.

LIZZIE

(facetiously)

Was there any doubt?

MIRANDA

Frankly? Yeah.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

You think you know somebody!

LIZZIE

Miranda!

Miranda grimaces

KATE

Everybody seems to be having a good time.

GORDO

Everybody loves a potluck. It's a law of Nature.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

Funny, I don't remember that one from Physics class.

LIZZIE

Yeah, once everybody knew what we were trying to do, they couldn't wait to help. Nothing like a party to bring people together.

ANIMATED LIZZIE

And that's what Thanksgiving is all about. Being thankful with those you're thankful for.

LIZZIE

(V.O.)

Friends…

ANGLE ON: A smiling Kate and Miranda mingling with the crowd.

LIZZIE (CONT'D)

(V.O.)

Family…

ANGLE ON: A family unit enjoying the party.

LIZZIE (CONT'D)

(V.O.)

Loved ones…

ANGLE ON: A smiling Lizzie and Gordo holding hands.

LIZZIE (CONT'D)

(V.O.)

It's not so much important how you give thanks, but that you do.

FADE OUT:

END OF EPISODE


End file.
